Magic Spell
by DelSey
Summary: Juste l'histoire de deux gamins qui jouent dans la neige. C'est pas bien méchant, hein ?


Titre : Magic Spell

Genre : Général. Friendship, peut-être. Honnêtement, j'en sais rien u.u. J'suis pas douée pour les genres xD !

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les charmants musiciens dont je parle ne m'appartiennent pas u.u Je ne fais que mes les approprier pour quelques minutes xD !

Petit mot de l'auteur : Salut tout l'monde ! Oulà, je suis productive en ce moment xD ! Voici un nouvel OS, qui va me permettre d'exorcier un peu _La musique de ton âme_ :) J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est assez particulier u.u

* * *

**Magic Spell**

_Deux petits garçons courent joyeusement dans la neige. Ils se bousculent, rient aux éclats, rejettent la tête en arrière pour offrir leur visage fin au ciel sombre et nuageux, où quelques scintillements d'étoiles téméraires tentent tant bien que mal de percer. Tirant la langue pour happer les cristaux de glace tombant du ciel, ils se lancent dans des batailles acharnées de boules de neige. _

_Ils sont trop âgés pour passer encore pour des bambins, mais trop jeunes pour qu'on les considère comme des adolescents. Ils ne sont pas très différents l'un de l'autre, on pourrait même les prendre pour des frères. Leur visage exprime le même bonheur enfantin, le même relâchement. Leurs yeux brillent encore d'une innocence diffuse. Une innocence que l'un d'eux perdra brutalement, bientôt, très bientôt, mais cela il ne le sait pas encore. Pour l'instant, encore empli d'une joie de vivre communicative, il bondit joyeusement vers son ami au regard empreint d'une telle pureté – qui plus tard se transformera en une bonté et une patience sans limite. L'heure est encore à l'insouciance, et même la neige n'est synonyme pour eux que d'amusement et les étoiles de rêves. _

_L'un d'eux saute sur le dos de son ami, qui ploie rapidement et se laisse entraîner dans la neige. Il n'a pas encore la puissante carrure qu'il affichera plus tard, et l'autre n'a pas encore non plus cette incroyable finesse qui ajoutera dans quelques années à sa beauté. Lorsqu'ils se relèvent, ils sont tous deux couverts de poudreuse, et ils lancent toujours leur rire cristallin à travers la quiétude de la nuit. Le soir est tombé depuis trop longtemps à présent ; ils doivent prendre le chemin du retour. Ils se feront sans doute gronder par leurs parents pour être arrivés en retard pour le dîner, mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à se mettre en route plus tôt. Chez l'un d'eux, celui qui s'élance à toutes jambes sur un trottoir blanc, le père est de plus en plus souvent absent et le silence de mort qui règne à chaque repas est loin d'être agréable. Chez l'autre, celui qui se lance à sa poursuite en soulevant de grandes gerbes incolores, c'est le vacarme assourdissant qui l'agresse à chaque fois qu'il se met à table, entouré par deux frères trop grands pour le comprendre et vraiment l'apprécier. Les deux petits garçons préfèrent donc tous deux la compagnie rassurante et amusante l'un de l'autre, et ils sont loin d'êtres pressés de se séparer pour affronter une longue nuit de vide. _

_Néanmoins, faire la course à l'aveuglette est bien tentant et ils s'en donnent à cœur joie, slalomant entre les réverbères et les poubelles renversées, coupant le chemin aux bolides trop pressés pour s'arrêter devant eux et sautant allégrement dans les caniveaux pour le plaisir de se remplir les chaussures de neige froide, qui deviendra une mare d'eau glacée lorsqu'ils les enlèveront._

_Brusquement, l'un d'eux s'arrête. L'autre, surpris, le percute violemment. Ils s'écroulent sur le sol, glissent le long d'une plaque de verglas et se relèvent tant bien que mal en exhalant de petits filets de vapeur blanche. _

_« Tu pourrais prévenir la prochaine fois, Yo-chan ! » lance l'un d'eux sur un ton de reproche. _

_Mais l'autre ne lui répond pas. Il semble obnubilé par quelque chose, quelque chose qui doit se trouver sur le trottoir d'en face. Il se met alors à traverser la route dans sa direction. Celui qui est resté près de la plaque de verglas lance un coup d'œil inquiet sur la route, et ce qu'il y voit est loin de le rassurer : une grosse voiture noire en surgit, ses phares aveuglants illuminant les flocons de neige qui tournoient gaiement devant eux. Et son ami qui s'arrête en plein milieu de la route… _

_N'écoutant que les pulsations affolées de son cœur dans sa poitrine, il s'élance et traverse la voie. Un coup de klaxon strident retentit, mais il l'entend à peine. Il se projette vers son ami, le bousculant brutalement pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Ils vont à nouveau rouler dans la neige qui recouvre les trottoirs, à l'abri du conducteur en furie qui les dépasse en lâchant des bordées d'injures, crissements de pneus à l'appui. Hagard, l'un se redresse ; l'autre le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre lui._

_« Me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, Yo-chan » murmure t-il. _

_L'autre lui offre un grand sourire doux et lui rend son étreinte. _

_« Désolé. Merci, Toshi-chan. »_

_Accrochés l'un à l'autre, les deux adorables garnements se redressent, à nouveau dégoulinant de neige. Le regard de celui qui vient de réchapper de justesse à une dangereuse collision est immédiatement attiré par ce qu'il y a devant lui. Ses grands yeux d'enfant s'agrandissent d'émerveillement. Devant eux, il y a un magasin d'électronique, dévoilant dans sa grande vitrine couverte de givre toute sorte d'appareils. Mais ce qui le captive à ce point, c'est la petite télé tant bien que mal casée entre deux écrans géants. On y voit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tout à fait banal, mais qui dégage un _charisme_ écrasant que l'enfant qui l'observe ressent pleinement. Il est hypnotisé par cet inconnu _charismatique_, cet inconnu dont la présence imposante suffit à tout oblitérer. Le petit garçon en est immédiatement impressionné. C'est ce _charisme_ qui l'a à ce point attiré, exerçant sur lui toute l'attraction d'un véritable aimant. _

_Tout autour d'eux, les flocons de neige continuent à virevolter éternellement en de petits éclairs blancs insaisissables. Le froid se fait plus mordant, plus vivifiant, colorant d'une subtile teinte rosée les joues du second petit garçon, qui rajuste impatiemment son bonnet tout en frottant énergiquement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. _

_« Bon, Yo-chan… on y va ? _

_- Regarde, souffle l'autre. Regarde ça… »_

_L'autre suit son regard vers la télévision avec une incompréhension ennuyée. Lui aussi a senti le _charisme_ de l'homme, mais il ne voit pas ce que cela a de si extraordinaire. Il en fait part à son ami, qui fronce les sourcils et tourne vers lui ses deux grands yeux brillants :_

_« Toshi-chan… tu sens à quel point ce type en impose ? C'est quelqu'un d'important, on le sent tout de suite… et pourtant, tu as vu ? Il passe dans une émission consacrée à la musique. C'est pour son talent que les gens le reconnaissent. Pour son talent et pour rien d'autre… »_

_Son regard se fait rêveur, et glisse vers de délicieuses pensées enfantines. _

_« J'aimerai bien ressembler à ce genre de personnes, plus tard… elles sont différentes, tu comprends ? »_

_Ravi de l'air enthousiaste et communicatif de son meilleur ami, l'autre acquiesce en souriant._

_« Je suis sûr que tu y parviendras, Yo-chan. »_

* * *

_Quelques rues plus loin, les deux garçons se séparent à regret. C'est l'esprit encore enfiévré par sa nouvelle vision de l'avenir que l'un d'eux rentre chez lui. Il referme distraitement la porte derrière lui, ôte ses chaussures trempées, son anorak et son bonnet, tous deux dégoulinants de neige. Ses moufles viennent rejoindre le petit tas de vêtements, et il pose un regard confiant sur ses mains qui, il en est intimement persuadé, finiront par le mener à la réussite. Il fait coulisser la porte de la salle à manger, où sa mère entame un bol de soupe brûlante. C'est une femme assez jolie, aux traits fins et délicats qui ne sont pas encore altérés ni par le chagrin ni par la souffrance. Ses yeux pétillent de vie, et au dessus de son menton volontaire ses lèvres se retroussent en une petite moue faussement sévère :_

_« Je ne t'attendais plus, Yoshiki. _

_- Désolé m'man. _

_- Où étais-tu encore passé ? _

_- J'étais avec Toshi, m'man. On a fait des batailles de boules de neige. On s'est bien amusé. »_

_Dès qu'il mentionne le prénom de son meilleur ami, il voit le visage de sa mère se détendre et il sait qu'il n'aura aucune punition. Sa mère s'est liée d'amitié avec la sienne, et c'est tant mieux. Elle secoue néanmoins doucement la tête :_

_« Et c'est à cette heure-ci qui tu rentres ? »_

_Yoshiki baisse les yeux. _

_« Désolé. J'ai pas vu le temps passer. »_

_Sa mère prend un air fatigué :_

_« Entre toi qui disparais toujours je-ne-sais-où et ton père qui rentre toujours si tard… enfin, il est rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui, une fois n'est pas coutume. Va lui dire que le repas est prêt, et demande-lui si il va bien, il m'a semblé épuisé ! Profites-en pour te changer, mon pauvre Yoshiki, tu es trempé…_

_- D'accord m'man. »_

_Yoshiki quitte la pièce et commence à gravir les marches qui mènent au second. Ces derniers temps, son père est de moins en moins là, et lorsqu'il l'est, il monte s'enfermer dans son bureau pendant des heures. Yoshiki le soupçonne d'avoir des problèmes au travail, même s'il n'en parle jamais, et il en conçoit parfois une légère colère. Son père préfère s'inquiéter pour son travail et faire des heures supplémentaires à n'en plus finir plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. Cela commence à l'agacer. Toshi lui a conseillé d'essayer de lui parler, mais il n'a pas encore rassemblé le courage et la détermination nécessaires pour le faire. Son père est un homme sévère et sûr de lui, qui lui semble souvent intouchable, même s'il le sent trembler d'incertitude sous cette carapace d'autorité. Comme bien des enfants, Yoshiki parvient à ressentir ce genre de choses… _

_Arrivé devant la porte, il s'immobilise. Il a chaud, tout à coup. De la sueur lui coule désagréablement le long du dos. Sans doute est-ce une réaction à la température de la maison, après le froid qui règne au-dehors… et pourtant, un étrange pressentiment le paralyse méchamment. _

_Il secoue la tête, honteux de sa conduite, et ouvre la porte. _

* * *

Je pense qu'_il n'est pas nécessaire de décrire en détails le traumatisant spectacle qui s'offre alors à sa vue, un spectacle qui hantera son sommeil et ses cauchemars toute sa vie durant. Une vision bien trop hideuse pour être ainsi dévoilée à l'innocence d'un enfant… _

_Un hurlement incontrôlable s'enfuit alors de sa bouche. Il se retourne, claquant la porte derrière lui comme pour échapper à l'horreur qui danse encore devant ses yeux avec une écoeurante netteté, dévale les marches en courant et fuit la maison, sourd aux cris inquiets de sa mère. Il coure dans l'air froid, qui le transperce de toutes parts. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de s'habiller, mais tomber malade est bien le dernier de ses soucis. La nuit se referme autour de lui ; même les étoiles semblent avoir disparu. Mais il n'a pas besoin de lumière pour se rendre là où il veut aller, tant il a suivi le même chemin de nombreuses fois – mais pour de bien plus réjouissantes raisons. Dérapant plusieurs fois dans la neige, il finit par y arriver et s'immobilise, le cœur battant, un désagréable arrière goût de sang dans la bouche. Puis il se met à frapper de ses poings contre la porte de la maison de son meilleur ami, se souciant peu de déranger sa famille au beau milieu de la soirée. Par chance, c'est Toshi qui vient lui ouvrir ; il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir à s'expliquer. _

_La lumière tamisée de la maison vient baigner le visage désespéré de Yoshiki de sa douce lueur réconfortante. Toshi peut distinguer son air hagard et perdu, ainsi que les sillons de ses larmes sur ses joues. L'inquiétude s'empare de lui, le soustrayant à l'étonnement. _

_« Yo-chan ? »_

_A l'entente de cette voix si familière et de ce surnom affectueux, Yoshiki sent son cœur se fissurer. Un hurlement rageur monte en lui, et il se jette dans les bras de Toshi. _

_« Pourquoi il a fait ça ?! hurle t-il à la nuit noire. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit… pas le droit, Toshi… Toshi… »_

_Sa voix devient un murmure apeuré et les sanglots l'emportent. Toshi referme ses bras autour de lui et pose sa tête sur la sienne. Il lui caresse les cheveux en un geste de réconfort, et murmure d'une voix apaisante :_

_« Je suis là, Yo-chan… je suis là… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé… _

_- Mon père… papa… il… il s'est… Toshi… »_

_Sa voix se meure dans sa gorge, mais Toshi a eu le temps de comprendre la suite. Le cœur serré, il lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes tout en le guidant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il enveloppe dans ses couvertures chaudes le petit corps tremblant toujours secoué de sanglots incontrôlables, et s'en va expliquer brièvement la situation à ses parents qui se chargeront d'appeler la mère de Yoshiki. Lorsqu'il regagne sa chambre, le cœur toujours aussi lourd, Yoshiki s'est endormi dans son lit, vaincu par l'épuisement et le chagrin. Toshi se couche à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa chaleur rassurante. Il ressent une profonde amitié envers lui. Beaucoup de tristesse, aussi… une peine immense, incommensurable, qu'il ne parvient pas à chasser. Yoshiki ne mérite pas une telle chose…Yoshiki qui a toujours été si fragile et si doux… _

_Il lui caresse doucement les cheveux en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, et murmure :_

_« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Yo-chan. Je te le promets. Moi, je ne te laisserai pas… »_

* * *

Depuis cette funeste soirée, Yoshiki changea du tout au tout. Son regard auparavant rieur et pétillant de vie devint plus terne et douloureux, dénué de toute l'insouciance qui lui avait conféré une telle luminosité. La mort tragique de son père ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à percer un jour dans la musique ; il n'avait aucune envie de devenir à son tour un vulgaire homme de bureau dont le travail rongerait peu à peu l'existence. Non, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir se créer lui-même ses propres rêves, jeter ses émotions sur papier pour ensuite les imposer au monde entier sous forme de mélodieuses envolées musicales. Il voulait s'affirmer dans cet art qu'il avait fait sien, celui de retranscrire de la plus belle façon les désillusions de son âme complexe et torturée. Il était déterminé à réaliser ses rêves, à les concrétiser, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait. Il se perfectionna donc au piano, et se mit à la batterie que sa mère avait eu la bonne idée de lui offrir pour canaliser une rage de vivre trop difficile à extérioriser.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Toshi observa le petit garçon qu'avait été son meilleur ami grandir au fil du temps et devenir un homme à la beauté, au talent et au _charisme_ (oui, au _charisme_ !) indiscutables. Il était loin, le garnement de dix ans à peine avec qui il faisait la course et se livrait à de tumultueuses batailles de boules de neige sous le scintillement bienveillant des étoiles, par quelque douce soirée d'hiver…

S'adaptant aux changements de son meilleur ami, Toshi mûrit peu à peu et devint quelqu'un sur qui Yoshiki pouvait s'appuyer, un ami précieux et irremplaçable qui parvenait à le comprendre, à l'atteindre par-delà sa douleur, et qui n'hésita pas à abandonner ses propres rêves pour suivre les siens et continuer ainsi à veiller sur lui.

* * *

Mais ce n'était pas à cela que pensait actuellement le grand blond aux cheveux courts, accoudé distraitement à la fenêtre de son vaste appartement. Cet homme qui avait tout réussi et traversé tant bien que mal dix années de gouffre était en train de se souvenir, comme celà lui arrivait fréquemment, de l'étrange inconnu tellement _charismatique_ qui l'avait tant marqué par une longue soirée d'hiver. Ce parfait inconnu qu'au fil des années il avait inconsciemment associé à un autre jeune homme tout aussi _charismatique_ et déjanté, qui pendant des années avait fait partie de l'un de ses rêves – le plus indomptable, le plus grandiose de tous : X Japan.

Le jeune homme dont il s'agissait, il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois lors d'un concert _indies_, pendant lequel ce nouvel inconnu était monté sur scène et s'était défoulé avec une incontestable adresse à la guitare. Mais Yoshiki, plus que par son talent épatant, avait été frappé par la ressemblance entre cet homme et celui qu'il avait un jour observé avec des yeux encore si brillants sur l'écran d'une vieille télé incolore, debout dans le froid mordant. Ce n'était évidemment pas une ressemblance physique, mais il se dégageait d'eux le même _charisme_ époustouflant. Totalement hypnotisé, Yoshiki l'avait regardé attentivement pendant toute la durée de son morceau et était allé le trouver un peu plus tard en lui proposant d'emblée de rejoindre son groupe. L'autre avait fini par accepter, et ils étaient bien vite devenus amis, avec une facilité presque déconcertante.

Le jeune homme se révéla s'appeler hide, comme vous vous en doutez sans doute, et apporta une dimension supplémentaire au groupe de Yoshiki. Le musicien qui avait autrefois était un petit garçon insouciant et joueur se sentait enfin parfaitement à sa place devant sa batterie ou son piano, contant mélodiquement la souffrance de son âme déchirée avec la voix merveilleusement expressive de son meilleur ami pour l'accompagner, et le guitariste si _charismatique_ à ses côtés.

Un jour, il y avait des années de cela, un Yoshiki turlupiné par ses pensées avait pris hide à part et lui avait fait part de son souvenir, celui de l'inconnu qui avait été l'un des premiers déclics de son attirance pour la musique. Le guitariste, qui arborait à cette époque de longs cheveux rouges savamment emberlificotés et un air assez mystérieux qui renforçait la fascination de Yoshiki à son égard, avait éclaté de rire et avait lancé d'un ton désinvolte et légèrement amusé dont le pianiste se rappellerait toujours :

« J'ai rien d'un idéal, tu sais… »

Il lui avait ensuite souri :

« Mais j'en suis flatté, surtout venant d'un virtuose tel que toi. Je remercie cet homme, quel qu'il soit, puisque c'est un peu à lui que l'on doit aujourd'hui notre leader aussi adorable qu'autoritaire… »

Il lui avait alors tiré la langue avec bonne humeur, balayant le côté trop sérieux de ses propos, et Yoshiki avait éclaté de rire.

C'était bien de cet épisode que se rappelait le batteur appuyé au rebord de sa fenêtre. Tant de choses étaient survenues depuis lors… le guitariste _charismatique_ était mort depuis maintenant dix ans, ce jeune homme fascinant et folichon dont il n'avait tout compte fait découvert que si peu de choses, disparaissant en emportant avec lui ses secrets mais non son image encore éclatante et bien présente dans les souvenirs et le cœur de Yoshiki.

Son plus grand rêve lui-même avait volé en éclats avant de renaître fièrement de ses cendres, cette année même. Poussant un petit soupir fatigué, Yoshiki se détourna de la fenêtre et s'approcha de son canapé, sur lequel Toshi était plongé depuis plusieurs heures déjà dans l'étude intensive de quelques nouvelles chansons. Les jambes négligemment croisées et son menton appuyé dans sa main conféraient à son attitude quelque chose de délicieusement enfantin, qui rappelait mystérieusement celui qu'il avait été il y avait si longtemps.

Lui aussi avait tellement changé… et pourtant, n'était-il pas resté au fond de lui-même le Toshi généreux et sympathique qui avait tant apporté à Yoshiki ? Il y a des gens qui ont besoin de soutien, sans quoi ils se brisent et retombent en poussière. Toshi lui avait apporté toute la compréhension et la présence dont il avait toujours eu besoin. Il avait renoncé à tout pour lui, et entraîné par des rêves qui n'étaient pas les siens, il avait été rongé peu à peu par le stress et le mal être. Lorsqu'il ne s'était plus senti assez fort pour veiller sur Yoshiki, il était parti.

Mais c'est l'histoire d'une amitié que je vous compte là, et _une véritable amitié est éternelle_, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai envie de le croire, surtout quand je vois le sourire franc et lumineux qu'ils échangent, un sourire qui a traversé tant d'années mais qui a gardé toujours la même douceur féerique et attentionnée…


End file.
